Nunca Digas Nunca
by sesshxrin
Summary: Me sale una sonrisa forsada.De repente miro hacia delante , y ahi lo veo, parado frente a mi habitacion, mirandome con sus ojos ambar,inexpresivos como siempre, pero esta vez me mira distinto, como buscando algo. Mal summary XD ...
1. Chapter 1

1_CAPITULO.  
-Ya no es una ni a, es toda una mujer.!_ Suspiro Sesshomaru, mientras veia a Rin , sentada junto a un lago, admirando el bello paisaje.  
-Ja , pero que estoy pensando? Ella es solo una humana, a la que solo protejo y jamas me rebajare a ensuciar mi sangre_ Dijo con un tono lleno de desprecio. Sentado en el jardin del palacio el Youkai obserbaba a la joven que dentro de un mes cumpliria 18 a os , pensando que querra que le regalase, ya que no le faltaba absolutamente nada."luego se lo preguntare." Se dijo a si mismo.  
-Jaken_ -Si Amo Bonito, que se le ofrece?_Dijo Jaken algo alterado.  
-Avisa a Rin que se prepare para la cena_ -Si Amo, esa mocosa sie..._no termino la palabra a causa de una piedra.  
-Callate y apurate..._  
-Si mi Amo Bonito_Sale corriendo repitiendose una y otra vez, " por que siempre los golpes los recibo yo!."  
*** -Rin apresurate estas llegando tarde_ decia una youkai Kitsune, llamada Katsumi, hermosa de ojos violaceos, de una larga y roja cabellera.  
-Si nana, LISTO!_Rin vestia un hermoso kimono, negro con lunas color plata al igual que su obi. Su cabellera azabache larga y ondulada, la hacian lucir perfecta, junto con sus ojos color pardo.  
-Vamos apresurate peque a, el Amo se molestara, y no creo que quieras eso o, si?_Decia Katsumi, con un tono de burla y una gran sonrisa, orgullosa de su peque a.  
- LISTOO!._Grito Rin con una bella sonrisa, capas de derretir hasta el mismisimo hielo. Caminaban por los pasillos del castillo del Lord Del Oeste, que las llevarian hasta el gran comedor,ambas con una gran sonrisa.  
-Listo peque a, hasta aqui llego_Decia Katsumi, dejando a Rin frente a la puerta del gran salon.-Que disfrutes de la cena, nos veremos ma ana por la ma ana_Y sin decir m s, le deja un dulce beso en la frente a su peque a, dispuesta a seguir con sus ultimos labores del d a.  
-Gracias, si nos vemos por la ma ana_ Habre la puerta del gran salon , entra y ve como casi todas las noches(por que su Amo sale a recorrer su territorio),a su Amo en la cabezera de la mesa, del lado izquierdo a Jaken,y del lado derecho su lugar esperando a ser ocupado.  
-Ni a tonta, que tanto haces que no puedes apresurarte._Decia un muy molesto Jaken. -Lo siento, Se or Jaken._Rin le mostro su mejor sonrisa llena de pura inoscensia, y esto hace que ah Jaken , se le olvide su enojo.  
-MMM...Siempre caigo en tu trampa, come._"siempre sera lo mismo con esta mocosa."  
-Rin_Esa voz , es la voz m s hermosa que los oidos de Rin puedan escuchar, tan seria e indiferente, sin duda el unico capas de hablar tan serenamente y tan demandantemente es su Amo, que esta noche estaba mas hermoso que nunca, vestido de azul , con detalles de luna menguante , como la luna de su frente, y esos ojos color ambar como el sol, tan frios y calculadores, pero a la vez tan calidos, y su cabellera larga y plateada, como la misma luna, sin duda el ser m s perfecto sobre la tierra... De repente su voz me saca de mis pensamientos.  
-Rin_Dice el youkai mirandola fijamente, pero sin mostrar emocion alguna.  
-Digame Se or Sesshomaru._Ella estaba mas roja que un tomate la mirada de su se or la hacia poner demasiado nerviosa, nervios que no podia controlar.  
-Que no se vuelva a repetir_Dijo sin m s , el youkai llevando hacia su boca un poco de te. -Lo lamento Amo, no volvera a suceder._Contesto con una bella sonrisa, llena de serenidad y a la vez nervios. "Por que esta nerviosa, me tiene miedo?, lo dudo no huelo miedo, pero su corazon late sin control, por m s que ella quiera ocultar sus miedos , sabe que a este Sesshomaru, nadie le oculta nada. Tendre que averiguar que le sucede. La comida transcurrio normal, por partes silencio, luego peleas con el Se or Jaken, y por rato el Amo callando a Jaken. El primero en levantarse como siempre es el Lord.  
-Buenas noches_  
-Buenas noches Amo Bonito_ -Buenas noches Sesshomaru-sama_ El Lord se retiro del salon, y Rin cambio repentinamente su cara_"acaso no le gusto?, no le atraigo?, se muy bien que no soy nada, al lado de una youkai, pero es desgarrador."  
Con su cara sumida en triztesa, se incorporo y saludo a su amigo. Este le dedico una mirada y contesto. -A mi no me enga as ni a, que te sucede?_Rin lo miro por unos segundos, debatiendose entre callar o hablar, no aguanto mas , su dolor era inaguantable, su pecho le oprimia, a tal punto que se llevo una mano al corazon,callo de rodillas al suelo, se balanceo sobre su amigo y lloro como nunca. Jaken no se esperaba verla asi, sabia que estaba trizte desde hace meses atras, pero penso que era el cambio de humor de la humana -Tranquila mocosa, hoy no me cuentes nada, el Amo Bonito, de seguro te escucho llorar, asi que lo mejor es que te vallas a dormir_Rin le sonrio como pudo y abrazo a su amigo.  
-Gracias...Se or Jaken...Usted es como un padre, en verdad le agradezco_A Jaken se le empa aron los ojos, y unas cuantas lagrimas empesaron a mojar su cara.  
-Basta mocosa, ve a dormir, ma ana cuando estes m s tranquila hablaremos_ -Si y gracias_Ambos se separaron por distintos pasillos. -" Por que?, por que me duele su indiferencia, es algo absurdo, por que lo conoci asi, y me gusta asi, no entiendo, que me sucede...Sera por que se que el jamas se fijara en mi...  
-Pero que cosas pienso_Me sale una sonrisa repente miro hacia delante , y ahi lo veo, parado frente a mi habitacion, mirandome con sus ojos ambar,inexpresivos como siempre, pero esta vez me mira distinto, como buscando algo. Pero su voz nuevamente me saca de mis pensamientos.  
-Rin_"que le sucede a mi peque a en sus ojos se refleja triztesa."  
- Sucede algo Amo?_Mis lagrimas estan amenazando con salir, que hago?, que le digo?.  
- Que te sucede?_ "que me sucede?, usted me sucede, acaso no se me nota, no se da cuenta?  
-Ehh...A mi nada, Amo por que lo pregunta?_Muestro mi mejor sonrisa. -Rin no te lo preguntare dos veces, y no me subestimes._"desde cuando, yo, Sesshomaru me rebajo por una humana, pero ella no es una humana cualquiera, es Rin, MI RIN.  
-Se or Sesshomaru,lo lamento si lo preocupe, no fue mi intencion, tan solo es un cambio de humor repentino o eso creo_"AHIIII...Pero que estoy diciendo, un cambio de humor repentino, de donde saque semejante explicacion.?Ahii..., me estoy volviendo loca." El Lord se acerca a su protegida, la mira, Rin agacha la mirada, siente como su cara le arde, el Lord levanta el menton de la joven suavemente, como si fuera a quebrarse, juntan sus miradas,"esta nerviosa", penso. -Que sucede_ "ahii, eso fue una orden, que hago?."  
-A..Amo, yo...yo._Mis lagrimas empiesan a salir, veo todo borroso, que sucede?, ahora estoy cubierta por una inmensa oscuridad." -Rin...Rin_"Que demonios, que te sucede Rin?." El Lord la carga, la lleva a su futon y la tapa. Se queda mirandola unos segundos,"ES HERMOSA",acerca su dedo indice hacia su mejilla, y con mucho cuidado, tratando de no lastimarla con sus garras, la acaricia, y suavemente se pone de pie, y sale de la habitacion. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hola disculpen la desproligidad, es nuestra primer historia y nos costo subirla jeje...

Como no me avive de explicarles en el capitulo anterior , les comento que la historia

se basa 7 años despues de la muerte de Naraku, como ya vieron se trata de mi pareja

preferida , Sesshomaru y Rin...

Casi todos los personajes le pertenecen Rumiko Takahashi.

Capitulo 2:

Al dia siguiente por la mañana...

Alli se encontraba Rin, bajo su arbol de cerezos preferido, sintiendo la brisa calida que mesia

su cabello de un lado a otro, de manera suave y delicada. Pero la joven hundida en sus

pensamientos alborotados, no dejaba de pensar lo mucho que le afectaban esos

raros comportamientos, que tenia cuando se encontraba con Sesshomaru.

-"Que me esta sucediendo, esto no puede estar pasandome a mi, acepto que yo lo amo a el ,

pero el no tolera a los humanos y eso me incluye."

Pensaba Rin soltando un suspiro y fijando la imagen de su amor en su mente.

-Mocosa insolente!, Donde te has metido, el Amo Bonito te busca y te quiere de inmediato

en la camara de guerra._Grito un Jaken todo enfadado mientras cruzaba el jardin del palacio

para apurar a la joven.

-"Por que Rin actua un tanto extraña, odiaria pensar que le estubiera por ocurrir algo, si tan

solo me dijera los motivos por los cuales actua de esa manera tan extraña."

Pensaba Sesshomaru con una preocupacion que no se reflejaba en su inexpresivo rostro.

-"Y por que ese tan repentino desmayo?."

En ese interis entra Jaken a la habitacion.

-Amo Bonito aqui le traigo a la chiquilla._

Rin entra detras del fiel sirviente ( asi es como se hace llamar el.), muy nerviosa y confundida

por no poder recordar lo que le sucedio la noche anterior, entraba muy lentamente.

-Jaken retirate_Dijo un Sesshomaru muy enojado.

-Si Amo Bonito._ Cerro la puerta dejando solo a su Amo y a Rin.

-"Creo que mi Amo Bonito se enfado mucho, mejor ni me meto. Repetia Jaken una y otra vez

mientras caminaba por los pasillos del palacio.

-¿Que fue lo que te sucedio anoche Rin?._

Mientras Rin intentaba recordar algo, su Amo se levanto , se paro frente a ella tomandola de

los hombros delicadamente y la miro fijo.

-Se-se-Señor Sesshomaru perdoneme mis intenciones son buenas, yo no quiero hacerlo

enfadar, pero es que ultimamente no me eh sentido bien._

Sus propias palabras hicieron que la joven mirara a los ojos a su Amo. Sus ojos reflejaban

tanta seriedad, que ella rompio en llanto de tal manera, que el le respondio.

-Rin, te necesito y nunca me perdonaria si a ti te sucediera algo._

Esas palabras la sorprendieron, no podia creer que su Amo le dijera eso.

-"Es la primera vez que me dedica unas palabras tan lindas."_Muy a su manera penso.

Rin se sonrojo y su primera reaccion fue abrazarlo, el Lord le correspondio el abrazo,

acariciandole su hermoso cabello.

Asi se mantuvieron de esa manera unos segundos , que a Rin le parecio una eternidad, hasta

que el rompio el silencio.

-Que deceas que te regale por tu cumpleaños Rin?._

-Yo-yo no se , tengo todo lo que necesito Mi Señor, pero tengo un deceo muy grande , de que

en mi dia puedan venir la familia de Inuyasha, me concederia ese regalo?._

-Todos menos eso._Dijo el Lord que ofendido corrio su rostro.

La joven se angustio y agacho la cabeza, el Lord sintio lo que le sucedia , arrepentido por

hacerla sentir mal, se retracto y dijo con un tono demandante y seco.

-Esta bien haz lo que quieras, dile a katsumi que te ayude en los preparativos que necesites ,

manda con uno de mis mensajeros la invitacion, pero solo quiero a ese hibrido solo ese dia ,

ni uno mas, entendido?._

-Siii, gracias Señor Sesshomaru._Dijo Rin con una inmensa felicidad, que al Lord le agrado,

obviamente sin demostrar ninguna exprecion.

Sin mas , ese clima causo que el Lord no se resistiera mas y la abrazara mas, y mas acercandola

mas cerca de el, con un brazo la levanto del suelo haciendo que pudiera sentir

la respiracion de la joven cerca de su rostro.

-"Huele tan bien, Rin eres inresistible."

La situacion se torno cada vez mas insostenible para Rin y su corazon no dejaba de latir por

ese Yokai, al que ella a amado durante años en silencio.

El no dejaba de tocarle el cabello, ella estaba inmovil, y se puso mas roja cuando empeso a

sentir como El Lord la olfateaba embriagandose con el dulce aroma que la joven despedia ,

acercandose mas y mas a su cuello.

Ella se dijo a si misma,_"Basta, esto no puede seguir asi."

De repente ella hizo fuerza para zafarse, pero no lo logro , ya que la fuerza de su Amo

la superaba infinitamente.

-Señor Sesshomaru, por favor suelteme, por favor._ Entonces ella empeso a temblar.

-"Que me sucede otra vez este comportamiento, que hago?."Y pegando un fuerte grito dijo:

-Por favor Amo Sesshomaru suelteme ,reaccione._

La suelta de golpe , y ella con el corazon en la garganta se acomoda en un rincon de la sala.

Sesshomaru la mira y se dice asi mismo.-"Yo no queria que esto terminara asi Rin, tengo que

controlarme , si no esto puede empeorar."

-Rin retirate._

-Si Señor._

Abre la puerta de la sala , mira hacia atras y ve a su Amo mirando por la ventana fijando su mirada en valla a saber donde.

-Retirate._Vuelve a repetir con un tono acido.

La joven cierra la puerta y corre hasta chocarse , por suerte con su nana.

-Ay mi niña, que te sucede?, que te ocurre?._ Al no obtener respuesta alguna de parte de la joven, ella se resigna y le dice.

-Esta bien mi niña no me respondas , pero acompañame a dar un paceo antes de la hora del almuerzo._

-Esta bien nana._

-La mañana esta hermosa no lo crees Rin?._ Le pregunta la yokai mirandola para ver su

exprecion. Al ver que la joven no prestaba atencion, pone una mano sobre su hombro

para llamar su atencion, cuando Rin la mira su nana le sigue hablando.

-Mira presta atencion a la fuente._

Rin hace caso a su nodriza y mira fijamente el estanque con su agua cristalina.

-Asi eres tu , eres como el agua, serena , transparente , pero a mi parecer asi como cuando

una hoja cae al estanque y este se mueve, alguien toco tu corazon y ese es el motivo por el

cual te sientes asi.

-Si tan solo pudiera hacer que se fije en mi, pero es algo imposible._Rin agacho su cabeza y

gruesas lagrimas recorrieron su rostro, y unas cuantas lagrimas calleron en el estanque.

-No mi niña lo ultimo que se pierde es la esperanza, solo estas algo confundida._

-"Obviamente estoy confundida , a el no lo comprendo, si tan solo se explicara mejor."_

-Tienes razon , perdoname si te preocupe, ya se me pasara es solo una gran confucion._

-Bueno cambiando de tema, ahi que apurarnos para llegar a tiempo al almuerzo,

acompañame, te dare un buen baño que te relajara como nunca._ Y empiesa a reirse.

-Como digas._Respondio Rin con una bella sonrisa digna de ella.

Con el agua y el baño preparado Katsumi preparaba los aceites que Sesshomaru le regalaba

a la joven.

-Waaw , que buena esta el agua , lo necesitaba._

-Si lo se , acomodate bien te levare el cabello._Dijo la yokai con su tipico dulce tono.

Mientras katsumi lavaba la larga cabellera, Rin pensaba que con que cara iba a mirar a su

Amo.-"Que hago?,¿Que hago?, TONTA!, TONTA!, TONTAAA!. Soy un desastre , el Amo

debe estar muy molesto."_ Solto un gran suspiro y se dispuso a disfrutar el relajante baño.

Una vez aseada y cambiada, se dirigio al comedor , donde seguramente estarian Sesshomaru

y El Señor Jaken. Una vez abierta la puerta , lo vio ahi , como siempre , tan inmutable

no sabia como reaccionar, respiro profundo, tomo fuerzas y se dirigio a su lugar de siempre.

-Siento mucho la tardanza._dijo ella cabizbaja.

-No cambias mas mocosa._

-Ahi Señor Jaken no se ofenda que no es para tanto._Dijo Rin con una picara sonrisa, y movimientos de mano.

-Ohh , ya se acaso me extraño Señor Jaken?._

-Que?, que tonterias dices , empiesa a llegar mas temprano, ni que fueras la dama del pala..._

-Jaken._ A Jaken le corrio un frio por la espalda.

-Si A-a-amo?._"Es mi fin , todo por culpa de esa mocosa."

-Callate._"Estoy rodeado de idiotas." Penso el Lord al ver a su lacayo.

El almuerzo transcurrio tranquilo, y silencioso demasiado silencioso, nadie dirigio una sola

palabra en el transcurso del almuerzo, pero "el" rompio el silencio.

-Rin._Dijo el Lord mirandola fijamente.

Rin sentia sus ojos clabados en ella, pero no se atrevia a levantar la mirada, se sentia apenada

demasiado para su gusto, y es que lo que paso en la camara de guerra , no hera algo que habia

que pasar por alto segun ella.

-Si Señor Sesshomaru?._ Titubeo , su voz temblaba.

-Preparate saldremos._ Y sin decir nada mas se levanto.

-Ahi al fin, a donde iremos Amo?._ Pregunto Jaken contento con la noticia por que podria

salir del palacio, no hera que no le gustaba estar ahi , pero siempre preferia salir del

palacio junto con su Amo. Pero para su disgusto recibio una taza por la cabeza.

-Acaso tu eres Rin?, tu te quedaras aqui._

-Pero Amo , yo..._

-Osas contradecirme Jaken?._ El Lord mostro una mueca , que mas bien parecia una sonrisa,

¡si!,, hera una sonrisa , "una sonrisa, eso no era nada bueno,¿acaso pensaba matarme."?

-No Amo, como cree, yo jamas cometeria tal falta de respeto, con su permiso._ Jaken salio

como alma que se lleva el diablo.

En todo eso Rin habia mirado toda la escena atonita, ¿acaso solo saldriamos los dos?.

Saco fuerzas y se lo pregunto , ya que Rin por mas miedo que tenga, la curiosidad siempre

le ganaba.

-Amo , emm, disculpe , pero ¿a donde me llevara?._Como siempre no recibio respuesta

alguna.

Habian pasado unas horas y Rin estaba esperando a Sesshomaru en la entrada del palacio

tal cual el se lo habia ordenado. Su mirada estaba perdida en un punto indefinido,

de repente sintio que alguien la observaba a sus espaldas, lentamente gira su cabeza

, y ahi estaba el , su Amor, mirandola con su tipica exprecion seria.

Sesshomaru se acerco a su protegida y con sus manos rodeo su cintura. Rin no sabia

si soñaba o habia muerto, era demasiado para ella, sus mejillas ardian a mas no poder

lo miro por el rabillo del ojo, pero empeso a sentir que flotaba, miro hacia abajo.

-"Siii, estamos volando, pero hacia donde, ahi no, y si me tira por ahi?, o me devuelve con

Inuyasha?, o peor y si me mata?."_

Mientras Rin estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, Sesshomaru no dejaba de mirarla, sin

duda Rin hera hermosa , su aroma hera delicioso, lo unico que esperaba hera en

no equivocarse en su decicion.

Llegaron a un campo lleno de hermozas flores de todos colores, Rin estaba hipnotizada, hera

todo mas que hermozo , miro a su Amo que se habia recostado en un viejo y gran arbol, y le

dedico una hermoza sonrisa digna de ella. Sesshomaru solo la miro y se dispuso a observarla

mientras una muy feliz Rin recojia flores como cuando era una cria penso para si.

Luego de unos minutos , Rin se acerco a el.

-Gracias señor Sesshomaru por traerme a este lugar es maravilloso._Sesshomaru solo la miro

en verdad esa humana SU humana lo hechizaba.

-Rin._ La miro fijo, podia sentir el palpitar de su corazon.-Seras mi esposa, seras la dama y

mujer del Lord De Las Tierras Del Oeste._

Rin quedo en shok tan solo lo miraba, "acaso hera un sueño?", disimuladamente se pellizco

una de sus manos, y si que le dolio, asi que no, no hera un sueño.

-A-amo , pero , es que yo, esta seguro?._

-Acaso dudas de mi?._

-Nooo... Emm lo siento Amo , me siento afortunada , me sorprendio jamas me esperaba algo

asi.

Rin lo abrazo, y Sesshomaru no se movio, se quedo contemplando el cielo, con un toque de

felicidad en sus orbes doradas.

Yaaaaaaa termine que tal ehh?... Esto sigue , espero me dejen Reviews, espero les guste

esta historia , Prometo subir lo mas antes posible el 3 capitulo ... Besos y que anden bien...

YUUKO- QUE TAL MI HISTORIA...

RIN- TU HISTORIA?

YUUKO- JAAA YO TAMBIEN LA ESCRIBI...

RIN-BUENO EN ESE CASO ES NUESTRA HISTORIA!

YUUKO-OK , OK ME VOY POR QUE TEIICHI ME LLAMA BYEEE...

RIN- SI CLARO AHORA DEJAME SOLA, TAMBIEN ME VOY ENTONCES!

YUUKO Y RIN- OJALA LES GUSTE ARIGATOOO...


End file.
